Children of Fate
by WingedCloudsofStrife
Summary: Yugi Motou was just an ordinary 15 year old until completing the Millennium Puzzle that is. Now Yugi and friends are dragged into the adventure of a lifetime trying to unravel the connection between duel monsters, 'Yami' and the mysterious Shadow Realm. Female!Yugi, Female!Ryou, Female!Marik and Female!Jou


_"This is the Millenium Puzzle Yugi; it is said whomever completes it will have wish come true. No one has ever been able to complete it Yugi; it is my belief that you are the one whom will complete this Puzzle and unlock its hidden secrets." The spikey haired old man grinned at the bright eyed child who was staring at the golden box the old man was holding in wonder and excitment.  
_

_Bright amythest eyes looked at the man in front of her, "really grampa?" The child's voice was soft and curious But that was to be expected with a child that was not yet five years old.  
_

_The old man nodded, "yes Yugi." He reached out and ran his hands through his only grandchild's slightly spiky hair. The child gave a small grin and laughed at the feeling. With the golden box in hand the child launched themselves at their grandfather.  
_

_"Thank you! Thank you!" was repeated over and over into the man's stomach as the tri-coloured fuzzball seemed to try and bury itself into his stomach.  
_

* * *

Bright amythest eyes looked at the teacher as they spoke. The unusual eyes belonged to an unusual looking individual. The figure's face was on the fine line between feminine and not. The figure's bangs were a bright electric yellow with the majority of the remaining hair being a black colour; only the very tips were violet. The figures hairstyle was unusual as well, the bangs framed the face with a few errant pieces sticking up or to the side. The rest of the hair spiked downwards. The bangs reached to slightly below chin length and the rest was shorter.

The amythest eyed person was wearing a black shirt and a no sleeved hoody over the top which was dark grey in color as well as black cargo pants and black combat boots. They were seated at their desk with a pencil being twisted ideally in their fingers.

"Hey freak!" the Amythest eyed figure turned slightly to face who had spoken. It was some of the local school bullies and the figure resisted the urge to sigh instead plastering a smile on their face.

"Yes?"

The bullies were now in front of the person's desk," what's someone like you doing here?" The leader moved their face so it was closer to the person's. "What's a freak like you doing here, Yugi Motou?"

Yugi just leaned backwards and finished gathering up their stuff; once this was complete Yugi stood up looking the male in front in the eyes. Yugi was around 170 cm's."Look I'm not hurting anyone am I? All I want to do is learn."

"Yeah well we don't want a freak like you here. I mean seriously who is born with looks like yours? Freaks that's who!"

"That's enough." A voice cut through causing all the teenagers to look at the speaker. It was the teacher who had been waiting for the last of her students to leave. "Now leave or you will receive detention and I'm sure you don't need another now do you?" The teacher was pointing towards the door as she said this to the bullies. They all grumbled but eventually left. The teacher sighed and then turned to her remaining student. Yugi Motou was 15 years old and considered by everyone to be a troublemaker because of the way Yugi looked but in fact Yugi was one of her quieter and more polite students. "Motou why don't you ever fight back? Not that I approve but it might help them stop."

Yugi gave her a small smile, "because then it only get's worse. If I don't have any reaction they eventually get tired and stop. Its when I give them the satisfaction of a reaction that they do it more." Yugi shrugged and then put the black bag strap over the left shoulder. Yugi walked to the door and then paused just before exiting. Turning slightly, "great lesson today Mrs Straz."

* * *

"I'm home," Yugi called out entering the small game shop. An old man behind the counter.

"Welcome home Yugi! How was school?"

Yugi waved a hand, "same old same old." Amythest eyes flickered up to meet the same eyes only lighter. "Hey gramps need any help with the shop today?"

The man shook his head, "no, why? Oh you're going to work on that are you?"

Yugi gave a small grin and nodded, "yeah, who knows maybe today I'll complete it."

The old man laughed and nodded waving to Yugi as Yugi began to ascend the stairs. Once inside the room Yugi removed the bag; placing it on the bed and grabbed some clothes and headed to the shower.

* * *

Yugi sighed rubbing the towel ideally on her head. Cut her some slack as tomboyish as she was and lack of feminine figure aside; she couldn't deny her love of a nice hot shower. Although everyone seemed to like hot showers so oh well. She walked into her room and sat her at her desk turning on the lamp. She reached into one of the draws and pulled out a golden box; placing it on the desk.

It was the same box her grandfather had given her a little more than ten years ago and she had spent since then she didn't know how many hours trying to complete it but she wouldn't give it up. She didn't believe in the whole legend that whomever so completes this puzzle would be granted a wish although a wish would be nice.

Her wish used to be for friends but that had changed after meeting her current group of friends. She gave a massive grin as she slid the final piece into place. She stood up and did a small jig only to stop and then blush slightly in embarrassment.

She looked at the puzzle that was sitting on her desk innocently and grabbed it. She rested her head against the cool metal. Might as well make a wish even if only for fun. _I wish for the adventure of a lifetime._

* * *

_Okay this is just a little side project of mine. It will be finished eventually though. Hope you enjoy  
_


End file.
